


Give me a chance to make amend

by You_are_perfect



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, cirque du freak
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, One-Shot, Repent, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Leonard POV as he was dying (Sons of Destiny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a chance to make amend

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one you know. I just cannot throw this image away. If you do not like spoiler, go away. If you had read all the book of this saga, come here you little shit :D

Steve never know that he had been lied for all of this years.

A man named Mr. Tiny just told him and his ex-best friend, Darren Shan that he was their father.

Real, biological father.

Steve was on his way to leave the cruel world behind him, but the words from the Des Tiny’s tongue stung him a lot. Not once, he ever thought that he have a father. He always thought that his father left him because of him. Because of his presence.

It was a shock news, but deep down in his heart Steve was truly happy that he have a dad. Mr. Tiny had guide him for all his time, that made him a bit soft around the meddling old man. He did that to make him proud of him. He even told Mr. Tiny that he loves him. 

However, Mr. Tiny did not take any notice of him.

Mr. Tiny laughed at him when he heard his devotion for him. He even insulted him that Steve is better to set off to the Lake of Souls, doom for the eternity. He sneered at him and proudly to admit that Darren is his son, even if the vampire refused to take that fact. For Mr. Tiny’s eye, Steve was no different with garbage.

Steve was devastated, broken beyond repair once again. He just realized that all of this time, he had been used by the man who guided him since he was a little boy. It was crystal clear that all of this time, he and Darren were just his pawn in his chess. The check-mate is near the end, Steve is going to lose in this game.

He looked upon Darren, the closest person to him before they joined into the realms of the undead. He felt guilt and sorrow, regret with every choice he had made. Aside Steve, Darren also had been the puppet of the hand that belongs to Mr. Tiny. If only he had not bought the ticket to Cirque Du Freak, none of this would happen.

They might just have a very normal, boring and tedious life. Thousand of lives could be saves and protect from him. Annie will not be hurt from his mistake. Darius will have a life that any other boys through. Everything will be just hunky dory.  
They did not have to meet this bloody end.

Steve want to repent, to make amend for all of his sin. But it is too late for him. His soul is slowly leaving his broken body. There is no way he could make peace with everyone, especially people he had killed. Can a man who left his humanity behind be accept by God?

Slowly, Darren released his hand from Steve. The silver-blond haired man flicked his eyes down to his hand. He saw his chance to kill Darren, that could make Mr. Tiny proud of him. His finger twitched when he think about it, but as he remember his last wish, he chose to ignore it. He does not want to took away the man he cared. Plus, Darren also the victim of this play. He cannot take another life.

But life can be twisted.

When Darren told him that he did make a plot with Mr. Crepsley, that he had been tricked by his own ex-best friend, Steve lost his control. The beast inside him rise up and Steve quickly stabbed Darren more than one time. He cannot accept that truth, he does not trust it. There is no way Darren had made him like this.

But as he heard Darren giggled, he analyzed the whole situation again. Steve almost chuckled when he finds out Darren’s great plan. Of course, Steve was dying and that made Darren to be the only vessel for the Lord of the Shadows. Vice versa if Darren die. That had been arranged by Mr. Tiny. There’s always only two possibilities for the future.

Yet, what will happen if two chosen vessel leave the world together?

Nobody notices when Steve grinned like a Cheshire Cat. It just tickled his heart that a powerful man like Mr. Tiny could be ruined by two mortal boys. Steve quite understand with Darren’s plan, so he continue to stab Darren again and again. 

When he feel the life slipping away from him as he lunged himself with knife again, Darren tightly grab him and rolled both of them to the river. They both sank into the river really quickly. His hand lose his grip on his knife and let it away. He tried to get near with Darren, to say his sorry and laugh with him. Unfortunately, Steve was getting closer to death and fell away from his dear best friend. 

Before he close his eye, Steve quietly said in his mind  
‘Thank you, Darren Shan’


End file.
